as said Life begins in junior high
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: Ino is New in Junior high an becomes good friends with Kiba, She Gets Feeling for him and Same with him. What will happen to this dogpig Couple?


Ino Remembers the First day of school, She Was new there, so were a lot of other Kids, But this was infact the first day of Junior high and a lot of kids came from the same elementary schools, But she came From a school that None of those kids in her class were from, She Knew some kids Like Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura introduced her to Ten-ten, Hinata and Temari. Hinata was a little shy and had a crush on Naruto. Ten-ten Wasn't into guys that much and was more into Sports and Television. And Temari Was a Tall Curly haired Girl and REALLY liked Shikamaru. She Looked at her List to see who's homeroom she was in. "mr. Kakashi…Room 120" She Said to herself. She got her Bag and Walked Down the crowded hall ways to room 120.

She walked in Saw Sakura and temari in her Class She Sat Next to Sakura and Temari Made her Way Beside Ino. They all Smiled at each other. "Good Morning Everyone, I'm your Teacher Mr. Kakashi." Their Teacher said Trying to break the silence. They all looked at their Teacher in silence. " You have me for Homeroom and Last period." They all sat quietly waiting for something interesting to happen. "I want all of you, one at a time to come to the front and Say your name and what you want to be when your older., First Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto Came to the front and Said "Hi I'm uzamaki Naruto and I Want to be President one day." Everyone Laughed except hinata who smiled at him. "Okay then Next Haruno Sakura." Hinata Got up to the front, Smiled and said " Hey I'm Sakura, and I want to be a Actress when I'm older." She Sat down and the list went on for a long time but then Ino heard mr.Kakashi say a funny dog-like name, It made her giggle. He went to the Front, "Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, And when I'm older I want to be a Vet, it might sound funny but I Really like Dogs." Ino Smiled at this and a couple of guys laughed. She Wanted to throw Something hard at those laughing boys Because she thought this Kiba boy was Really cute and Caring.

Soon It was her Turn and She Stood in the front and Said " Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino, and When I'm older I want to be a Author of a Best selling book" She Looked at Kiba Who Seemed to be Starring. She Blushed and Smiled at him, He smiled back which made her blush even more, She Quietly sat down to her seat. " Oh my gosh, do you like Kiba??" Temari asked Curiously. "No. Not at all, Well I don't know, Maybe." Ino said in responds. "haha Kiba Was in my class last year at our old School, I liked him for a while but, I guess me and Him are Better off Good friends." Temari Quietly Told her New Friend. "oh." Ino said a tiny bit louder.

After Home room they went to their second Class Science with Mr.Asuma. "Welcome Class I'll Address you to your seat in a moment. Everyone Make your way to the back for now." Everyone Went to the Back and Chatted away tell Mr. Asuma Hushed them. "Okay, Neji Hyuuga, Go to the Front desk here, And ten-ten, you sit in the Desk next to him." They Both Sighed and Looked at each other While Walking to their Desks.(These Desks are in two-by-two) Next Naruto Uzamaki In the Desk second row behind neji and Ten-ten, and Hinata Hyuuga Beside him. Hinata Blushed and Quietly sat next to the Loud annoying Blonde Boy. "Now Behind them Temari of the dessert and Shikamaru nara" They both Blushed and sat Next to each other, Again the List went on. Tell Mr.Asuma Said Ino Yamanka You sit in the Last row on the Left next to Kiba Inuzuka" Ino Giggled and Sat next to dog-boy. Then Naruto being so loud Stood up and shouted " WHY IS IT GIRL WITH BOY MR. ASUMA?!?!" Mr.Asuma got up and Said, "Well I figured if it's girl-and-girl or boy-and-boy then all we will hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH all the day." They all laughed when it suddenly Fell Quiet. They didn't Need to learn anything Since it was the first day, So they all talked to each other. Kiba was the first to start a conversation with ino. "soo… I like your shirt." He said Pointing at the Purple Tangtop that said "Listen I don't need your attitude I have my own." Ino Laughed a little and said "Thanks, yours Sweater is Interesting…" Kiba looked Down at his sweater which was plain Grey. They Both laughed. They had a long conversation for about an Hour. And then the bell rang. "Your Funny, Kiba. Friends?" She said holding her hand out, he shoke it while saying "Friends." They Both went there separate Ways, Kiba went to his friends Shino, Naruto and Sasuke, While Ino went along with Sakura, Ten-ten, Hinata and Temari.

The Next Class was Mrs.Kurnai." She was there English teacher, She went on and on about What they'll be doing this Year, Ino Kept Sneaking Peeks at Kiba whenever he Didn't look and Kiba Kept looking at her whenever she didn't look. A couple of time they both caught Each other looked and Quickly Looked The other direction Trying to hide there Blushes. Suddenly the Bell rung again LUNCH. It was crowded at lunch and They sat in there own Groups, Same old Same old. (okay we are going to have a little time skip tell the end of the day)

Ino and Kiba's Lockers were Really close and When she got her stuff she Walked to him and Said " Hey I'll See you tomorrow." He smiled and Said " Okay, See you" She waved to him and Left the School. She went home and Fell on the Bed She was tired and Demanded a nap. She went to sleep and Images of Kiba Kept on Falling into her head. She Awoke with her mom shaking her awake. "INO… Who's Kiba?" Ino Sighed and Said "my new Friend from class why?" Ino's mom laughed a bit and said " Well one : He is on the phone Two : You kept mentioning his name in your sleep" Ino always talked in her Sleep. She gasped and said "Give me the Phone" Her mom Passed her the phone and Left her room. "Hey, What's up?" She asked, She heard a Silent Reply of "Nothing." And she looked a little confused. And said "Well… then why did you call?" He sighed and Said " I don't know, I was Bored." They talked on the phone for an hour tell he said he had to go. "Okay, Bye." "Bye" And they both hung up.

They Next day at school, they greated each other and talked until other people Started showing up when Sakura came to school She didn't want to leave Kiba, But Sakura Was pulling her away. She Yelled " I guess I have to go." He laughed and Waved.

(okay people another time skip)

Febuary :

Now For sure Ino Knew she was getting Feelings for kiba, No wait not GETTING feelings, She had BIG Feelings for him. She wanted to tell him so bad. Everyone seemed to know except him. She felt she had to tell him but she couldn't. "Kiba…" She Said one day. "Yah?" Kiba asked when he heard his name. "Here." She Passed him a note. She got up from the sound of the bell and Left. Kiba stood up and went into the hallways and made sure no one was looking and he opened it, it said : " Kiba, there is something I REALLY need to tell you. If it isn't to much Trouble Meet me at the Hill at 6:30. Love Ino." Kiba Really wanted to know what it was. He Bugged her Must of First period and Second, all threw luch and Next period, and Near There lockers But she kept ignoring him and Said "You'll see."

At the end of the day she Walked To Sakura who seemed a little disturbed, Ino Didn't want to ask but it was Bugging her. "Whats wrong?" Ino asked, "sh-shikamaru…tema-ri…Making…ou-out…girls Change ro-room" Ino Looked Shocked and Opened the Locker Door to see Them making out. She closed the door and Was speech less.

By now Ten-ten was Dating Neji, Naruto was with Hinata and By the looks of it Temari was With Shikamaru, Sakura liked Gaara and Was calling him today to tell him. Ino took a shower Got Ready put her best make-up and purfume on and Made it to the hill Just in time. Kiba Looked at Ino Who looked a little to dressed up. "What? Did you just step off of the red carpet?" Kiba asked Jokingly. Ino Giggled and said "I only do this when something I do is important." Kiba Looked up " so… What is it that's so important." Ino Blushed and told him to sit down. Kiba sat down by the tree on the hill, Ino sat Beside him. "Well… Okay, This Is Really Hard to say…" She said Blushing, Kiba notised the blush and knew what was coming, He blushed too in the fact that she was trying her hardest to tell him. " you like me?… If that's it your trying to say then I like you to and I always have" Kiba said Just as she was about to say it. They Both were starring at each other and she said " That was what…I was- Before Ino Could Finish that sentence Kiba Gave her a Little Peck on the Lips. They Both Blushed and Ino Pulled him in for a longer Passionate kiss, Soon this Kiss Turned into making out. They both broke apart For air when Kiba Said " I love you Ino." Ino was Shocked, But Said " I love you too, Dog-boy."

Okay guys I hope you liked it, Please Review. I worked really hard on this one.

Ino- I know this was all Fake But Kiba is Such a good kisser.

Kiba – **Winks** I know.

Me- Can I have a kiss?

Kiba- uhh…no.

Me- **Glare** Fine then.

Ino- HAHA.


End file.
